The invention relates generally to ladder and scaffolding structures and devices. More particularly, the invention pertains to a ladder support device that will support a ladder against a scaffold and allow the scaffold to be safely moved up and down as required without having to detach the ladder.
There are many ladder support devices known in the prior art. The prior art includes a scaffold ladder structure where the ladder is a built in part of the scaffold. Other prior art shows a scaffold ladder adapter which will secure a standard ladder to a scaffold by grabbing the ladder below one of its rungs on one end and securing itself to the cross bars of the scaffold on the other. Other prior art shows a ladder safety apparatus that consists of a cable with hooks on the end. The cable is to be run through one of the rungs of the ladder and the hooks placed on the object to which the ladder is being secured. Still other prior art shows a safety device for ladders which consists of a body which surrounds one rung of the ladder and straps connected to either end of the body to secure the body to the object in which the ladder is being secured. However, a significant problem that exists in all of the prior art is that the scaffold, or object to which the ladder is being secured, cannot be raised or lowered without detaching the ladder from the scaffold or object. If the scaffold of the prior art was raised, the ladder would be lifted off of the ground. If the scaffold were lowered the ladder would hit the ground and prevent the scaffold from moving. The prior art does not provide a method of supporting a ladder against a scaffold while still having the freedom to raise and lower the scaffold without having to detach and reattach the ladder.
The present invention solves the aforementioned problem and employs a number of novel features that render it highly advantageous over the prior art. By securing the ladder support device to the scaffold only and not the ladder, and allowing the ladder to run freely inside of a "channel" provided by the device, it allows the scaffold to be raised and lowered without effecting the ladder and while still supporting the ladder against the scaffold itself.